


Stiving Nanny

by danversxlance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Hurt Alex Danvers, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), Midvale (Supergirl TV 2015), Nannies, Poor Kara Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Romance, nanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversxlance/pseuds/danversxlance
Summary: When her sister dies, Kara is lost. She has a one way ticket to Metropolis and a big dream. Whose arms will wrap around her and take the pain away? The story about how two Luthors made their way into Kara's heartSupercrop.(Lena is a mother in this fic :)And yes, I killed off my favorite character[KARA ISN'T SUPER. I mean, she's always super but you know what I mean. She doesn't have powers]I suck at summaries but please give this a try[english isn't my native language so im sorry for any mistakes]
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note (PLEASE READ):   
> Hello lovely people. I was in my pe class today laying on the ground and this idea came to me. I'm super excited for this story because it's my first time writing something that actually has chapters and a plot. So basically, Kara is a wreck after Alex dies. She can't stand the pain of living in National City, so she flies out to Metropolis, where she meets Miss Luthor  
> I hope you enjoy this :)

Kara Danvers stared out the window. She never drank, but the burn of the Scotch was the only thing that eased the pain.

Scotch. Her sister's favorite drink. Besides coffee milkshakes and lemonade, scotch was Alex's go to poison. She drank it when she was happy and she drank it when she was sad, but she always had a bottle of Johnnie Walker to go.

And then, Kara realized that Alex's favorite drink  _ was  _ scotch. Alex  _ was  _ her sister. Alex  _ was  _ her best friend. Alex  _ was  _ the person who bought potstickers and pizza, and made her way into her apartment when she had a rough night. But Alex couldn't do that anymore. No, Alex was dead. Her sister died and Kara wondered how she would ever get rid of the gaping pain in her chest. Because her sister was her everything, and now, she was gone. 

As Kara walked through Alex's apartment, she remembered her sister. Remembered her laugh, remembered her stubbornness and remembered the way she always fiercely protected her. That's how Alex lost her life. Protecting. Protecting her country and protecting the world, but always protecting. 

Kara had been finishing an article at CatCo when she got the call. The devastating call that completely changed her life.

So the next day, they had a small service in Midvale. J'onn, Winn, James and Eliza were there. J'onn held Eliza as she cried, and James guided Kara to the church because she was absolutely paralized. J'onn said a few words, speaking about what an amazing agent Alex was and how she had become his daughter. But all Kara could think of was how her sister's corpse was buried six feet under in the ground.

So as Kara organized her sisters' things into boxes, she wished she could have been a little more materialistic. Alex barely had anything in her apartment. Contrary to Karas, hers was pretty bland. It had basic furniture and some pictures on the wall, but nothing special. Kara wished her sister would have left something behind. She only had that stupid blanket of hers. It was a plain, black piece of fabric, but it was Alex's favorite thing to cuddle with. Kara wrapped the blanket around her and inhaled her sister's smell. She clutched the fabric and sobbed into it, wanting nothing more than a hole to open up and swallow her into the ground. 


	2. New Starts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (PLEASE READ):   
> Hi friends. I haven't updated this in forever and I am incredibly sorry for that. I haven't had any motivation for anything and I haven't been doing so well with my mental health. But now I have a few days left of winter break and I have decided to give this story a chance. I hope you guys enjoy this:) English isn't my native language so i'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Lena isn't in this chapter yet but she will be making her first appearance in the next.

It had been two weeks since Alex died. Two weeks of nothing but pain and the desire to disappear off the face of Earth.

For the first week, Kara had spent her days laying in bed, Alex's blanket wrapped around her and a throbbing headache from crying so much. 

In the second week, Kara went into work. For the first two days she buried herself in it, but after falling asleep at her desk, Cat Grant had decided to take matters into her own hands.

“Kiera, can you please come into my office”, she said with a gentler tone than usual.

Kara slowly walked up to Cat's desk. “Yes Miss Grant, can I get you anything?”

“Sit”, Cat said.

Kara slowly sat down, unsure of where the conversation was going.

“Kara, you are a mess”, Cat said bluntly. 

Wow Kara thought. She didn't think Cat would say that but okay.

“You have horrendous bags under your eyes, your socks don't match, and the spark from your eyes is gone”, she said seriously.

When she saw Kara flinch, she changed her tone. 

“Kara, I'm just really worried about you”.

When hearing Cat's motherly tone, the tears were right back in Karas eyes, threatening to fall and never stop. 

“Oh Kara”, Cat said in an unsteady voice, her own tears forming. During the past two years, her ex assistant had made her way into Cat's heart, and seeing her usually happy self so vulnerable pained Cat Grant.

So that is how she found herself standing up and walking over to hug her ex assistant. She held her tightly as she sobbed for her sister, rubbing small circles on her back. 

Cat had only met Alex a couple times, but she knew how special she was to Kara. Hell, she had been in her office when Kara let a blood curdling scream of pain at the news of her sister dying.

Twenty minutes later, the sobs subsided into small gasps for air. Cat held Kara's hand and decided to give the idea that had been floating in her head for the past 20 minutes a go.

“Kara, have you thought about changing scenarios”, she asked carefully. “I know how important your sister was to you, but maybe you need a fresh start”.

Kara fidgeted with her glasses. No, she never thought about that. Was it a good idea? She didn't have much left in National City except for J'onn, Winn, James and Cat. But she couldn't leave them, right? 

Her train of thought was interrupted when Cat spoke up again.

“Kara, I can give you a promotion for The Daily Planet. You'll have to wait a couple weeks for an answer, but I'm sure you'll get in”. 

Wait, what? A promotion at the Daily Planet?! That was in Metropolis. But Metropolis wasn't that far away from National City. Five hours by train and a 3 hour flight. Maybe a change of scenery wasn't such a bad idea. 

Kara wasn't in the right headspace to speak, so she just nodded.

“Okay then”, Cat said. “I will call Perry White and send him your file. If you don't want to, you can always back out Kara. This is just an option”, Cat said.

Kara cleared her throat and squeezed Cat's hand. “Thank you, Miss Grant” 

“Of course Kara. Now chop chop, your apartment won't pack itself”, Cat said going back to her usual tone. 

Kara let out a small laugh and flashed her boss a thankful smile. She quickly went home, but not before buying potstickers and some noodles from hers and Alex's favorite Chinese place.

When she got home, she went straight to the couch and wrapped herself in Alex's blanket. She grabbed two potstickers and stuffed them in her mouth. 

“Oh Alex. I miss you so much. I even bought chinese for the both of us”, she said with a small laugh. “Life is so hard without you. I don't think I will ever get rid of the hurt. I had a talk with Miss Grant today. You know what, she even called me Kara. I wish you could have been here to see that. She told me that I should change scenery. She wants to promote me to the Daily Planet. I actually think its a pretty good idea, but I don't know. I don't want to leave you”. She took a deep breath before saying the next sentence. “I don't want to disappoint you. But I can't stand the pain of being here without you. I can't go to Noonans, I can't look at the pictures on my walls”, she said with a shaky voice. “I can't stand the pain of being here without you. I think I'm going to take that offer Alex”, she said with more determination. 

“I love you and I miss you so much”

When she felt a soft breeze go through her body, she could swear she felt her sisters hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, even if it was quite sad. I still can't believe I killed off my favorite character but it was necessary for the story. Next chapter Kara will meet Lena and Zach (Lenas 5 year old son). I'm sorry this was so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer. And once again, I apologize for my writing. I'm not from an english speaking country so my english isn't perfect.   
> Anyways, hope everyone is having a good day/night. And if not, I hope tomorrow is better. Get some rest and I'll see y'all on the next update  
> Take Care <3


	3. Welcome to Metropolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hello lovely people. I'm really excited for this chapter because Kara and Lena will finally meet. Hope you enjoy this one!  
> Also, a friendly reminder that english isn't my native language so i'm sorry for any mistakes. Hope everyones doing okay

Kara fidgeted with her glasses as she stood in line at the airport. She was really doing this, huh?

It had been a week since Cat Grant offered Kara to get out of National City. She spent that week packing her things and making arrangements in Metropolis. They had a small gathering at her place the day before she left. Winn, James, J'onn and Eliza came. They ate some pizza and had a small game night as a goodbye party for Kara. Eliza promised to come visit each month and J'onn said he'd fly out Winn and James whenever she needed to. So with a tearful goodbye and many hugs, Kara said goodbye to her family.

This morning, she went to CatCo. She couldn't leave National City without saying goodbye to her mentor and the person who had this idea in the first place. Kara came with a small orchid she had at her apartment. She wasn't going to leave the poor flower to die, so she decided giving it to Cat was the best option.

_ “Miss Grant, may I come in?”, Kara said as she taped on the office glass. _

_ “Keira, what are you doing here?!”, Cat said. “Shouldn't you be in the air right now”, she asked.  _

_ Kara laughed at that. “Actually, I'm heading to the airport right after this”, Kara said. She cleared her voice. “I just want to thank you Miss Grant. For everything. You teached me that I could be much more than I thought I could and to never give up. I couldn't have done this without you”, she said. _

_ Miss Grant gave her a small smile “Oh Kara, how I hate to admit this but I will miss you. I have learned from you too, more than you know”, she said. “You will be astounding wherever you go. Don't be a stranger, okay? And most importantly don't forget where you come from” Cat said. _

_ “I won't”, Kara replied with a smile. “Thank you, Miss Grant”, she said sincerely.  _

_ “Ive got to go now”, she said as she reached for the door.  _

_ “Kara, wait”, Miss Grant said. “Come here”, she said, motioning for Kara to give her a hug.  _

_ Kara laughed and jogged over to Miss Grant. She gave her mentor her signature Kara hug, and when a couple seconds passed, Cat spoke up.  _

_ “Okay, enough of this, you've got a plane to catch”, she said, returning to her usual tone. _

_ “Thank you Miss Grant!”, Kara called out as she ran towards the door. “Goodbye”, she said with a small smile. _

_ When Kara was out of site, Cat wiped a stray tear from her eye. She was going to miss her ex assistant. _

~

Kara smiled as she remembered the talk she had with her mentor. Her train of thought was interrupted when she reached the front of the line and a crewmate called for her to pass. She handed the crewmate her ID and airplane ticket. After a quick scan and a stamp, Kara was on her way to the plane. 

Kara had always been terrified of planes, but Alex was always there to reassure her and hold her hand. This time though, she was on her own. She had Alex's blanket, a book and some headphones to distract her, but she was still absolutely terrified. She wasn't looking forward to the flight at all. After all, a plane was just a giant tube with two triangles on the side. She never understood how they managed to fly, let alone travel thousands of miles.

Kara walked down the aisle to her seat. She swung her fist in in victory when she saw she had the window seat. At least she could watch the clouds, right? 

She settled in her seat and put her seatbelt on. She made sure it was really tight before wrapping Alex's blanket around herself. She inhaled her sister's smell and tried to forget about the fact that she was not there with her, even though she knew Alex was watching her from above. Kara wasn't religious, but she liked to think that when people died they went somewhere. She knew that Alex was probably surfing or having a paintball match up there. 

She heard the small airplane ‘ding’ that indicated the flight was about to start. Kara looked up to the screen in front of her and was fairly entertained by the plane's safety video. She didn't even realize they were about to depart until the motors loud noise pulled her out of her haze. This was it. With tears in her eyes and a bittersweet smile on her face she watched as the plane set off into the sky, gazing over the city that had become her home one last time.

~

Three hours later Kara arrived in sunny Metropolis. She was quite surprised to see that she had slept throughout the whole flight. When a flight attendant lightly squeezed her shoulder she couldn't believe it. She had made it. She had survived. Now, all she needed to do was to somehow find the five bags she brought with her and find a cab that would take her to her motel. Easy, right?

She was quick to get the two bags that she had stuffed in the overhead compartment. Since Alex worked at the DEO and saw the dangers of the world first hand, she had demanded for Kara to take self defence classes. That led to Kara having a strong pair of arms and even some abs that grazed her abdomen. With the two bags in hand, Kara made her way out of the plane to find the rest of the bags. Thirty minutes later she was pushing a heavy cart and waving her hand to find a cab outside of the airport. After five minutes of waving her hand like a fool, a cab parked next to her and took her to the motel. In true Kara fashion, she had made small talk with the driver the entire time. She learned his name was Xavier and that he had worked in National City for a few years. They spent their time in the cab discussing the best food places in National City. When they got the motel, Kara handed him the money and took her bags outside. She took a deep breath before heading inside and getting everything set up.

~

An hour later Kara was happily observing her new temporary room. She had spent quite some time rearranging the furniture and making sure everything was perfect. She needed a nice place to stay at until she found herself an apartment. Now, all she needed a breath of fresh air. 

So that's how she found herself taking a stroll around the block, getting to know her new city. She observed the trees and she even got to pet a Golden Retriever puppy who smiled widely at her. She kept walking until she found a nice coffee shop that caught her attention. Damn, she could definitely use some coffee. As she stood in line, she observed the announcements on the cork board, but there was one that specifically pulled her attention, a nanny job. It wasn't the fact that it was a nanny job. It was the fact that whoever needed a babysitter was willing to pay five hundred dollars a week! Kara observed the announcement for a few minutes. Then, she decided to say screw it. She still hadn't gotten a call back from the Daily Planet and this could definitely be a plan B. Taking one last look at the piece of paper, she decided to kall this ‘Miss Kieran’ and apply for the job. 

She waited anxiously as the phone rang a few times before someone finally picked up.

“Hello?”, she said into the phone. “Am I speaking to Miss Kieran?”

“No, this is her assistant”, a femenine voice replied into the phone. “What can I help you with?”

Kara took a deep breath in. “I- I was just calling to apply for the babysitting job, is it still available?”, she asked unsure of herself.

“Yes, it is still available. In fact, Miss Kieran has a spot available in her schedule for tomorrow. Would you mind meeting her at 1pm for lunch at Joe's cafe?”, the assistant asked.

“Yes!”, Kara replied into the phone exidently, a little too quickly. “I mean yes, of course”, she said more calmly.

“Okay then ma'am. May I have your name?”

“Kara”, she replied, once again too quickly. “Kara Danvers”, she said more calmly.

“Okay then Miss Danvers, we are all set for tomorrow”.

“Thank you”, Kara said into the phone.

They exchanged goodbyes before hanging up. Kara let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Wow. She just did that. Now she was extremely nervous for tomorrow. Who was this mysterious Miss Kieran. I mean, she had to be a millionaire, no one in their right state of mind paid THAT amount of money for a nanny. She was once again pulled from her train of thought when the barista handed her her latte. Kara smiled when she realized the barista had gotten her name right and had even put a smiley face next to it.

She walked out of the small coffee shop and headed towards the nice park in front of her. She was just entering the park's pathway when a small boy in a blue bike crashed right beside her. She quickly set her coffee aside and went to help the little boy, wanting to make sure he was okay. After all, he only looked to be about four years old. 

Kara approached the small child. 

“Hey, are you okay there?”, she said in the nicest tone she could muster. 

The small kid turned to her and shook the dirt off his shorts and t-shirt. “Yeah, I'm okay”, he replied with a small smile. “I'm a big boy now and mommy is allowing me to ride my bike all by myself”.

Kara laughed and gave the boy a smile when she heard how proud he was of riding his bike by himself. She turned around to look for the boy's mother, but she couldn't see anyone around. 

She kneeled to the child's height and extended her hand. “Hi, my name is Kara. How about you, what's your name?”, she asked softly.

The boy happily took Kara's hand and shook it. “My name is Zach and I am five years old”, he said proudly, holding up five fingers so that she could see.

“Wow”, Kara said with a laugh. “You're a big boy, huh?”, she teased him.

Zach giggled and gave Kara a grin.

“Zach, do you know where your mommy is? I'm going to help you find her”, she told the small boy.

Zach had a small frown on his face, concentrating real hard on thinking where his mother could be. Then, he remembered the way he'd come from. “There!”, he exclaimed, pointing his finger towards a direction of the park. “I was showing mommy how I could ride my bike but then I went too fast and came here”, he said innocently. 

Kara grabbed the boy's hand and stood up. “Okay then Zach, i'm going to help you find your mommy”, she said.

After walking for about five minutes towards the direction Zach had pointed at, Kara heard a scream of pure joy and relief. “Zach?!”, she heard the voice of who she assumed was Zach's mother.

“Mommyyyy'', Zach said happily as he ran towards his mothers arms. His mother quickly picked him up and spinned him around in the air. “You almost gave me a heart attack sweetheart”, she said in the most mesmerizing accent Kara had ever heard. She couldn't quite place it though, but it was music to her ears. 

Zach giggled as his mother ticked his stomach. Only then the women noticed Kara standing there, looking at their exchange with a small smile.

“Zach, who is this?”, she asked softly.

“This is Miss Kara mommy”, he said with a big grin, showing his mother the new friend he'd made. “She helped me find you”.

Seconds after Zach said that last sentence, Kara felt herself being pulled into an embrace by the women.

“Thank you”, the woman said. “Thank you so much”. 

After she realized that she'd hugged a complete stranger a blushed crept into her face. 

“Oh God”, she said. “I don't even know you and I just hugged you”, she said nervously.

Kara laughed at that. The women's nervousness was adorable. Only then Kara took in the women's looks. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that hugged her curves beautifully and a wine colored blouse that fit her perfectly. The dark red lipstick gave a nice contrast against her skin. And her eyes….. Oh her eyes. They were one of the most beautiful pair of eyes Kara had ever seen. They were blue- wait no. Were they green? Turquoise? Kara wasn't sure but all she knew was that they were absolutely beautiful. She quickly realized that she was staring at the poor women instead of answering her. 

Kara let out a breathless laugh. “Don't worry”, she said. “And you're welcome”, she added as an afterthought.

“Oh God”, the woman said. “I haven't even introduced myself, what is wrong with me today”, she said with a nervous laugh. “My name is Lena. It's a pleasure to meet you Kara, thank you for bringing me my boy back”, she said.

Kara smiled. That big dorky smile of hers. “The pleasure is all mine”, she replied as she shook the womens hand.

“I'm so sorry but we have to go now, Zach has his soccer practice in less than 10 minutes”, Lena said.

Kara couldn't help but be slightly disappointed that the woman was leaving so fast. “It's okay”, she replied with a small smile. “You go. It was really nice meeting you. Bye Zach!”, she said, waving to the small boy who was eagerly waiting for his mother. 

“Goodbye Miss Kara'', he yelled as he started riding his bicycle. Both women laughed at the small child.

“Goodby Kara, thank you again”, Lena said with an honest and bright smile “I'll see you around?”, she asked hopefully.

“Yes”, Kara replied. “I'll see you around”.

Lena gave her one last smile before turning around and following her son out of the park.

Later that night as Kara climbed into bed with Alex's blanket, she couldn't stop thinking about a certain pair of beautiful blue-green eyes. That was the first time she went to bed with a smile in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: That's it guys, what do you think? I HAD to include that little talk with Miss Grant because it is so fun writing for her and I miss her very much. And Lena, YAY! And Zach, double yay! I loved writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it too. I'm open for constructive criticism or any of your comments. Till next time, take care<3


	4. And, we meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been super busy with school and I've barely had any motivation for anything. I hope everyones doing okay. Hope you enjoy this chapter:))  
> Friendly reminder that English isn't my native language so I'm sorry for the mistakes.

Kara woke up quite late the next morning, being awakened only by the sheer brightness of the sun. She wasn't sure why she slept so late. Maybe it was the exhaustion from the flight or maybe her body decided to catch up on all the lack of sleep. All she did know was that it was 10am and that she needed to get up because in 3 hours she was meeting Miss Kieran for the job interview, and she sure as hell wasn't screwing that up. Cat said that it would take a few weeks for the Daily Planet to respond about the job offer, but she wasn't feeling extremely hopeful about that, which is why she  _ needed  _ that job as a nanny. 

Kara stayed in bed a couple more minutes wondering why it was so hard to get up and leave her warm sheets. She finally decided to get up and start her day. She settled on going for a run first. It was a nice way to get her mind off of things and get a breath of fresh air. It was also what Alex did each morning. Oh how she missed her sister. It was almost a month without her and she still felt the pain everyday. Kara shook her head and wiped the tears that had started to flow out of her eyes. She wasn't going to sit here and wallow, she was going to face the day and make her sister proud. So she put on her running shoes and went out for her run. 

Four miles and a lot of sweat later, Kara was making her way into the coffee shop she visited yesterday for some breakfast. Or brunch, she wasn't really sure what to call it. She decided to go for a fruit salad and a waffle, not wanting to get too full before lunch with Miss Kieran. She went back to the motel, took a warm shower that was very much welcomed by her sore muscles, and tried to decide on an outfit. That was when she stopped thriving. Her poor hotel room was messier than a Goodwill bin and Kara had already tried on more than 10 outfits. Suddenly, a small voice rang in her head, a memory.

_ When in doubt, go with blue, it is your color _

That's how she settled on her outfit: a blue blouse with a black pencil skirt that fitted her curves perfectly. 

Taking a deep breath, she smelled Alex's blanket and grabbed her purse before quickly walking out the door. If she didn't go out now, she wasn't sure she ever would.

10 minutes later, Kara walked into Joes cafe, not really sure of where to go. She decided to sit in one of the tables, the ones that had couches instead of chairs. She was going to take any comfort she could find, and having a soft cushion instead of a hard piece of plastic underneath her butt was definitely something. The next five minutes of waiting felt like hours, and Kara was sure she would soon die from the anxiety. The chest pains and palpitations made it hard to breathe, and the fact that her brain wouldn't shut up definitely wasn't helping matters. It was unfortunate, really. “26 year-old dies from anxiety at a coffee shop” wasn't a pretty newspaper headline. She switched between bouncing her knee up and down and fidgeting with her bracelets. She was so caught up in the “what ifs”, that she didn't notice when a woman in a suit and sunglasses walked into the shop and over to her table.

“Miss Danvers”?, a voice asked, bringing her out of thoughts

Startled, Kara turned around towards the women. ‘Oh God’, she thought. This hasn't even started and I'm already screwing it up, way to go Danvers! 

“Uh, yes”, she replied. “That's me”, she said with a small insecure laugh.

The women let out a small sigh of relief. 

“Good”, she said with a small laugh, “because I was beginning to wonder where you were”. She flashed a small smile at Kara and Kara returned it. What she didn't know though, was why the woman who she supposed was Miss Kieran had an amused grin plastered on her face. But when the woman sat down in front of her and took off her glasses, it all made sense.

The smile that made her heart skip a beat, the voice that would make her belly do cartwheels, and the eyes she'd thought about at night. Miss Kieran was Lena, Lena from the park. The Lena that Kara couldn't get out of her head since yesterday, and the Lena she was secretly praying she would run into again. And here she was, sitting right across from her and Kara was blushing twenty shades of pink. I mean come on! Who wouldn't blush when a woman like Lena was less than five feet from you. 

After getting over her shock, Kara let out a small laugh and extended her hand to Lena. 

“Kara Danvers, I guess we meet officially now”, she said with a small smile, hoping she wasn't making a complete fool of herself.

“Danvers”, Lena replied with a smile and a small nod. “It suits you”. She took Kara's hand and shook it. “Lena Luthor”, she said.

Now it was Kara's turn to nod in realization. She was sitting in front of Lena Luthor. Wait, what?! Was this actually happening???

Luthor was a big name in Metropolis. Damn, it was a big name in all of the country, that's how she heard of it in the first place. The sister of Lex Luthor, a crazy maniac. A woman who built a name for herself and is currently the owner and CEO of L-Corp. Kara had first heard about her from Alex. Apparently, Lena gave a conference in National City and someone tried to kill her. That's when her sister came in and saved her. Ever since that day, the Danvers sisters admired her bravery, and looked up to her as a strong woman. 

“I'm guessing you don't want this job anymore, right?”, Lena said slightly disappointed, taking Karas silence as a bad sign. “I mean, I knew that might happen, which is one of the reasons I didn't put my actual name on the flyer, you know? Someone would either try to kill me, run at the mention of my name, or take advantage of my money. And I can't risk that. This is Zach”.

Kara sighed and grabbed Lenas hand. She wasn't aware she grabbed it until she actually did. She was about to apologize and retreat her hand when Lena gave it a small squeeze. She smiled.

“God no'', Kara said, “I wasn't thinking that at all”. “I was thinking about how strong I think you are and how much I admire you. I don't care about your last name. Blood doesn't make one family”, she said, smiling slightly when she thought about Alex.

“Lena, this is your son. He's the most important person to you and I totally understand all of the precautions you took. I don't care if you're a Luthor”. 

Lena had tears in her eyes by now. She gave Kara a shaky smile before clearing her throat. “The job is yours”, she said. 

“I saw the way you took care of Zach yesterday at the park. And today? You just proved to me how much you care. I trust you Kara, and I want you to be the one to take care of my son”. 

Kara gave Lena a thankful smile before squeezing her hand. Lena took a breath to compose herself. 

“Now, I just need you to fill some paperwork. Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?”, Lena said with uncertainty. 

“Sure”, Kara said, reaching out to fill the papers she was just given.

“Okay”, Lena said. “This first question is quite important, actually”, she said with a nervous chuckle. “Kara, this job will require you to live at my place. It's a spacey apartment and you'll have plenty of room for yourself, trust me. It's just that I sometimes work late into the night and I need someone to be there with Zach, in case he needs anything. You don't have to worry about the cooking though”, she said with a small laugh. “Anne will take care of that. The only thing that I do ask you is to drive him to school every morning. You can drop him off at 9 and pick him up at 12:30, if that's okay with you, of course. I would totally understand if you want to back out now-”

“Lena”, Kara interrupted, putting her hand over Lenas arm. “I'll be fine, it's okay”, she said, giving the brunette a reassuring smile. 

Lena smiled back, a spark in her eye.

“Great”, she said. 

“When do you think you can come over?”, Lena asked.

Kara laughed. “Tonight, actually. This is my second day in town and I'm staying at a motel so I can come over later if that's okay with you”.

“Perfect”, Lena said. “Oh, I hope you don't mind but I ordered pizza when I came in, for lunch. I hope you don't mind”, she added as an afterthought.

Kara smiled widely, almost like a toddler. “Actually, I don't mind at all, pizza is my favorite”. 

The girls ate their pizza when it arrived, making small talk like they'd been best friends for years. And for once in her life, Lena forgot about all the wrong things in the world that were waiting for her just outside the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: That's it for this chapter. What do you think? I hope it isn't too bad hehe. I had to make them eat pizza for lunch, how could I not! Also, there will be more appearances from Alex through flashbacks and memories in the story. She's my favorite character and she's a huge part of Kara's life. Also, some of the things in the story are from my personal experience, like the anxiety or Alex's blanket. Anyways, I hope everyone is doing okay. And remember you are loved, you are valued and you matter.  
> Take care and I'll see you next update.


	5. Moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. Unfortunately, I'm the world's biggest and most professional procrastinator, and I often tend to give up on things. I'm not giving up on this story though. It's just that my motivation is always all over the place and I can't find the time to update. By the way, I'm also sorry for the inconsistent updates. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that everyone is doing okay. And if you're not, I hope things get better soon. Friendly reminder that English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for all of the mistakes:)

Kara was standing before the door to Lenas apartment. She had been standing there for the past five minutes, but she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door. After her lunch with Lena, she hurried back to the motel to pack all of her things. It was a shame, really, to take apart the motel room she had made somehow homy. She'd spent hours re arranging her room and she was now taking it apart within a matter of seconds. She stuffed all of her clothes and picture frames into her bags, and arranged the motel room back to its original state. 

At 5:45pm, she called the taxi company and ordered a cab to come pick her up. She showed her driver (Harold) the address, and let him talk about his son's football game and how he scored 2 goals. Kara had gotten to bite three of her nails and was getting her way on to the fourth one when they arrived at the apartment complex. It was huge and modern, and also very tall, which made Kara even more queasy. 

So, she slowly went in, dragging her two bags behind her. She showed her ID to the guard, and was guided to a private elevator. And that is how she found herself in front of Lena Luthor's apartment, hand wavering in the air, too afraid to knock. 

She couldn't believe it. Two days ago she had come from National City hoping for a fresh start and a job as a reporter. And today, she was making her way in to work as a nanny for billionaire, CEO AND scientist, Lena freaking Luthor. How the heck did that happen?! And more importantly, why the heck couldn't she get Lena out of her mind? 

She was never one to succeed in relationships. Sure, a few boyfriends here and there but none of them lasted more than six months. And now she was thinking about a woman. She never thought about women this way before. But now she  _ couldn't  _ stop thinking about it. She always supported the LGBTQ+ community. Her and Alex had even gone to a few pride parades in the past (both with glitter covered signs and multi colored face paint thank you very much). But now, when she dreamed about her future at night, she saw the face of a woman. Cuddling with a woman on the couch, making pancakes with a woman in the kitchen and screaming with a woman at their children's graduation. But she still liked men, right? She'd never felt quite like this before. God was this all confusing, it was giving her a headache. And before Kara could keep rambling in her mind, the door in front of her swung open, and her ears were filled with that gorgeous accent she had been longing to hear.

“Kara, hi!”, exclaimed Lena. “Please, come in”, she said as she gestured for Kara to come into the room. 

“God, you must think I'm a stalker”, Lena said with a small laugh. “I'm not. A stalker, I mean. The guard just called me to ask if you got here alright because he said he let you in 10 minutes ago so I kind of got worried and wanted to check if you were alright so I opened the door to go find you and there you were”, she finished with a small smile.

Damn, Lenas rambling was adorable. It kind of reminded her of Alex's rambling. Her sister would also vomit out a hundred words before getting to the actual point. Kara suddenly felt a warmth spread across her cheeks. Wait, was she blushing? Oh god. 

She let out a laugh at her friends rambling “It's okay Lena, you don't have to worry. In fact, I'm the one who should be apologizing, I'm sorry for not knocking sooner, I kind of got lost in my thoughts”, she said.

It was Lenas turn to laugh. “Don't be silly Kara, it's okay. Now come in, Zachs been dying to see you again and dinner will be ready soon”, Lena said with a smile. 

The second Kara stepped into the apartment, Zach came running in and crashed into Kara in a very strong hug (really, do not underestimate five year olds and their strength). 

“Miss Kara, Miss Kara!”, he said excitedly. “Mommy said you would come and I am soooo excited. Do you want to see my room, it has such a pretty view! We painted the walls blue last week, it's my favorite color. What is your favorite color Miss Kara?”

But before Kara could answer, Lena stepped in front of Zach and knelt down to him. “How about we give Kara some time to settle in and we show her the house after dinner. You can even show her your science project if you want to”

At this, Zach beamed. “Okay mama! I'm gonna go set the table now because it smells reaaaally good and I think the foods ready”

Lena kissed her boy's head and ruffled his hair. “Thank you love. I'll come help you in a sec”

And with that, Zach was off. 

“Sorry about that, I think he might have had just a little too much ice cream during lunch”

Kara laughed. “Don't worry Lena, he's a great kid”

At this, Lena smiled. A big smile, one full of pride. Because Zach was  _ her  _ son, he came from  _ her _ . And though he might have been unexpected, he was Lenas whole world, and she wouldn't change a thing.

“Okay, let's get you settled in”. Lena extended her hand, motioning for Kara to give her her luggage. 

But Kara shook her head and said she was fine, because truly, she was. And while Lena guided her through the halls of her apartment, she couldn't wipe that dorky smile off her face. Because Lena Luthor just offered to grab her luggage for her, and Lena Luthor was going to show her her new room, and Lena Luthor cooked dinner for her for God's sake. And her belly fluttered with excitement, a type of excitement she hadn't quite felt before.

Lenas apartment was modern, sharp. But it was also homy and full of love. The walls were lined with pictures of Zach from various ages, some with Lena, some with friends and some alone. There were hundreds of drawings from Zach and school certificates. It made Kara's chest swell.

It took one more turn in the apartment to get to her new room.

“This right here is your room”, Lena said. “It is two doors down from Zach's room and three doors down from my room. Zach's room isn't easy to mistake since it has his name on the door and mine is just the one at the end of the hall in case you ever need anything”

Kara gave her a big smile “Thanks Lena”

They stepped into the room together and Kara's heart almost stopped. Quite literally. The entire room was almost the size of Karas loft back home in National City. The room had 2 WINDOWS. AND it had a walk-in closet with a huge bathroom (with another window!!!!). There was a small dresser, a nightstand and shelves for her belongings. It was perfect. 

“Wow, Lena. This is- this room is beautiful. Are you sure you want me to stay here? You don't have a smaller room or anything-”

“Kara”, Lena interrupted. “I want you to have this room. The room is yours.”

Not even a golden retriever puppy looked as happy as Kara did in the moment.

“Thank you Lena”, she said sincerely.

“Of course Kara. Now I'll leave you to tidy up a bit, but come over to the dining room in five minutes for dinner. Give me a shout if you get lost”,  Lena joked.

Kara laughed. “I will”

With that, Lena made her way out of Kara's room and back into the kitchen to help Zach get everything ready for dinner. 

Kara decided to get all of her belongings out of her bag. She put the clothes in the drawers and placed the picture frames on top of the dresser and shelves. She had five pictures with Alex-two selfies involving peace signs and duck lips, two pictures of both of them laughing on the couch and finally, the two of them wrapped in a hug. The other pictures were with J'onn and the Superfriends- pictures from game nights, CatCo, baseball games and trips to the beach. She smiled at each one of them and tears stung her eyes as she placed the picture frames along the shelves. Oh how she missed her family. She hoped she could visit them soon. She made a mental note to call J'onn sometime. He said he was willing to fly out to visit her anytime and she really missed him. 

Kara wiped a stray tear from her eye and made her way up to the kitchen (much to her surprise, she found her way back without any trouble)

The rest of the night was made up of eating dino nuggets, listening to Zachs stories and answering all of his questions, and constantly reassuring Lena that dinner was great (because it really was). Lena constantly apologized for the dino nuggets, mac & cheese and the steamed vegetables as dinner. But Kara assured her it was fine, because as much as Kara was an adult, she was also a child, and she was thrilled to be eating dino nuggets and cheesy pasta (with a side of apple juice) for dinner. 

When dinner was over, the three of them unloaded the dishes from the table and cleaned everything up. Kara and Lena made small talk while washing the dishes, which consisted mostly of tomorrow's schedule. When they were finished, Zach happily showed Kara his room, which had Green Arrow and The Flash action figures, Mickey Stuffed animals and a big collection of racing cars and trucks. He then proceeded to show her his science project which he would be presenting at tomorrow's science fair: a volcano stuffed with baking soda that would explode when combined with vinegar. Kara praised him on how smart he was and what a cool project he had done. She then returned to her room to give Lena some private time with her son. 

She was organizing her room when she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in”, she said.

“Hey”, Lena said.

“Hey”

“I just wanted to check in with you, see if you settled in alright”

“Yeah, I did. Again Lena, thank you so much, this is truly just- amazing, there's truly no words”

“Of course, Kara, you're welcome. It's my pleasure to have you here, truly. I've been on my own for such a long time, I'm looking forward to having someone around here. And Zach adores you”

Kara smiled at this.

“Okay, you should rest up since Zach has school tomorrow and I have to go to work. I'll be back at six and I'll help you cook dinner. Would you like to talk afterwards, maybe get to know each other a little better. Only if you want to, of course. I wouldn't want to-”

“Yes”, Kara said a little too quickly. “I mean yes, I would love to get to know you better”

Lena smiled, her eyes shining and her cheeks blushing. “Great, I'm looking forward to that. I'll leave you to rest then, you have a long day tomorrow. Good night Kara” 

“Good night Lena, sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow”

With that, Lena walked out the door, shocked at the sadness she felt when she left the blond to go to her own room.

She checked on Zach to make sure he was okay and made her way into her room. She surprisingly fell asleep quickly that night, no tossing and turning or anxiety.

Meanwhile, Kara was sitting on her bed, wrapped in Alex's blanket in her “Power to the girls” sweatshirt. 

She looked out the window towards the stars.

“I miss you Alex”. Her voice broke. “I miss you so much. I wish you were here so that I could tell you all about Lena and Zach. So that I could hug you. Gosh, I can't believe I'm here, huh? You said that I'd never leave the National City weather but here I am” she said with a small chuckle.

“I miss you Alex. Every single day, I miss you. And I love you. I love you so much. You better be surfing up there and having lots of food. Good night sis”

And with that, she was off to sleep, a warmth going through her body that felt just like her sister's hug.

Tomorrow was a big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it for this chapter:D   
> What did you guys think of it? I'm doing a coming out story-line for Kara because I haven't seen too many of those and I think it's really important. Zach is too adorable to write and I think Kara's cheeks might burst from all the blushing, lol. I have way too much fun writing these two, I'm a sucker for them. You will soon find out about Lenas and Kara's backstories. I hope I am able to update again soon. I hope you are all doing well. And remember, you are loved, valued and important. You matter. Never forget that.  
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it guys. That hurt a lot. But I'm really excited for what's to come with this story. Hope you guys liked it .


End file.
